Alphabeat
by Taroro
Summary: Kim Taehyung, seorang Letnan yang sedang dipromosikan menjadi Kapten harus menghadapi tugasnya untuk mendididk pemuda keras kepala dan pembangkang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung si genius senjata bisakah merubah Jungkook menjadi lebih baik? hingga pada suatu hari diatara mereka tumbuh perasaan lebih dan kembalinya seseorang dari masa S TaeKook VKook KookV Jungkook/Taehyung


Sub-tittle: First Challenge

Cast: BTS and others

Pairing : _Kim_ Taehyung x Jeon _Jungkook_

Words : 1,630+

Rate : T+ (bisa berubah sewaktu- waktu)

Disclaimer : Kim Taehyung milik Jungkook, Jungkook milik saya /g.

Warmimg: typo, garing, BL.

Taroro

 **ALPHABEAT**

"Paham, Letnan Kim?" Kolonel Park menaikkan satu alisnya saat anak didik kebanggaannya terdiam cukup lama saat ia memberi tugas baru. "Letnan?" ulangnya lagi. "A-ah, siap Sir. Maaf saya kurang fokus" Taehyung atau Letnan Kim sedikit membungkuk, Kolonel Park tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, oh dan anak itu akan datang 3hari lagi. Tetukan metode ajarmu segera. Dan ku harap kau tak mengecewakan, Letnan." Kolonel Park berdiri dari singasananya, berjalan pelan dan berhenti di depan Taehyung. "Anak itu sedikit 'nakal' kau harus menjinakkan segera lalu kau akan mendapat bintang dan bisa menjadi seorang Kapten" menepuk bahu Taehyung dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang membungkuk paham dan mengucap terima kasih.

"Yoongi, apa kau benar benar ingin menambah jam latihanmu?" Jin, Letnan II itu memandang Yoongi khawatir. Yoongi yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengedihkan bahu. "Ku pikir begitu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi Kapten. Bukankah keren jika seorang Spotter juga menjadi Kapten?" Yoongi terkekeh. "Ya. ya, tapi jangan lupa dengan matamu Yoongi-" Jin meyeruput kopi yang ia pesan, sekarang ia, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Taehyung sedang bersantai di cafeteria. "Tae? Kau baik?" Jin beralih ke Taehyung yang tumben sekali diam. Taehyung masih tak bergeming hingga sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. "Ouch! Ya! Yoongi hyung, sakit" Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan. _Apa apaan tadi itu_.

"Kau idiot. Kenapa diam saja sedari tadi" Yoongi dengan cuek memainkan gelas kopi yang tinggal setengah. "Hyuuuung~ aku benar benar bingung, aku harus bagaimana? Ya Tuhan" Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan gerakan aneh. "Waeyo?" kali ini Hoseok yang bertanya. "Anak Field Marshal Jeon akan dikirim kemari. Aku yang akan jadi mentornya" kali ini Taehyung mulai menjambaki rambutnya. Begitu keras hingga beberapa helai rambutnya tertinggal di sela jarinya hingga membuat Jin meringis, _pasti sakit_.

"Siapa? Kapten Jeon? Kau hanya Letnan mana mungkin" Yoongi menyahut. Mata Taehyung melotot, ingin sekali menjambak Yoongi yang seperti meremehkannya. Ngomong ngomong walaupun ia hanya seorang Letnan,tapi ia tak kalah dari Kapten bahkan Mayor sekalipun, tolong siapapun sadarkan Yoongi bahwa sekarang mereka sedang berada di divisi khusus. "Bukan yang itu, adiknya" sahut Taehyung kesal. "Lalu apa masalahnya? kudengar ia sudah di didik oleh ayahnya langsung, Taetae." Jin dengan sifat keibuannya, ingin mengetahui ada apa dengan 'adik'nya itu. "Benar, ia di didik langsung oleh Jendral Jeon. Tapi Kolonel sudah menceritakan sebagian besar kondisinya tiga tahun belakangan. Aku-" Taehyung ingat betul cerita Kolonel Park tadi siang, kepalanya jadi tambah pusing.

"Apa _sih_?" desak Hoseok tak sabar. "Dia srigala berbulu domba, kau tau insiden istri Field Marshal Jeon itukan?" Taehyung berbisik saat membicarakan itu, sejak saat itu satu asrama tidak boleh membahas masalah itu, sensitif sekali. "Maksudmu apa _sih_ , Tae? apa hubungannya domba dengan isti Field Marshal Jeon?" tanya Hoseok bodoh. Ia menatap bingung teman temannya. "Anak termuda Field Marshal Jeon berubah setelah kejadian itu. Ia terlihat manis tetapi berbahaya" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Kau takut, pecundang Kim?" lagi lagi Yoongi berkata dengan ketus. "Tidak. Aku hanya malas berurusan dengannya, aku ingin diangkat menjadi Kapten dengan usahaku sendiri"

"Wow, aku juga ingin jadi Kapten" sahut Hoseok. "Kalau begitu ambil saja tugas ini, hyung" Taehyung tersenyum memohon. "Sebenarnya aku ingin tapi Tae, aku masih membutuhkan Spotter saat di lapangan. Aku berbeda denganmu. Ini pasti tugas spesial hingga kau yang langsung dipilih." Hoseok tertawa pelan dan Jin mengiyakan. "Bertahanlah. Dengan cara apapun menjadi Kapten bukanlah omong kosong. Kapan anak itu datang?" Jin memandang Taehyung serius. "3 hari lagi. Dan aku belum tau akan mengunakan metode apa untuk mengembalikan kedisiplinan dan fokusnya seperti sedia kala" Taehyung lagi lagi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kami akan membantumu kalau begitu" usul Jin. Yoongi yang mendengar usul Jin sampai tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Apa kau bilang? kita? maksudmu aku juga?" Yoongi melotot tak terima. "Tentu" Jin mengangguk. "Tidak. Terima kasih" Tolak Yoongi mutlak. "Hyung, jebal..." rengek Taehyung. "apa _sih_ , lepas" Yoongi segera menepis tangan Taehyung yang sudah bersiap bergelayut di lengannya. "Kau jahat sekali padaku, Letnan Min. Ayolah~ oke?" Desak Taehyung Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya pasah. "Oke. Akan ku coba" Dengan kecepatan mengalahkan angin Taehyung memeluk Yoongi erat.

Brak

"Auuh!" Itu suara Taehyung saat Yoongi mendorongnya hingga terjungkal.

Pagi ini Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara gaduh di kamarnya, tidak biasa ada kegaduhan karna ia tak memiliki roomate. Dengan malas Taehyung membuka matanya dan akan segera mengumpat kepada si pembuat onar. Namun setelah melihat apa yang terjadi Taehyung malah mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Beberapa orang sedang merapikan kamarnya, dan menata perabotan. "Permisi, ada apa ini?" Taehyung berdiri dan bertanya kepada seorang petugas yang sepertinya petugas kebersian. "Oh, maaf mengganggu tidur anda-" Taehyung tersenyum maklum.

"Anda akan mendapat roomate, sepertinya anggota baru." Jelasnya. Taehyung mengangguk paham. Lalu petugas itu keluar dari kamarnya karena tugas telah selesai. Taehyung termangu di kamarnya, sekarang sudah ada 2 single bed yang jaraknya hanya 6 sampai 7 langkah, 2 almari, dua meja nakas. _Terasa sempit_.

Taehyung tetap terdiam dan berkedip polos sebelum ia sadar sesuatu.

"APA?! AKU SEKAMAR DENGAN ANAK JENDRAL JEON ITU?" Taehyung berteriak histeris.

"Hari ini kita tim Divisi Alpha akan kedatangan anggota baru, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa anak Field Marshal Jeon akan bergabung bukan?" Kolonel Park memimpin upacara penyambutan anak dari Field Marshal Jeon dengan sumringah. Semua anggota Divisi Alpha segera menunjukan gerakan siap yang berarti 'iya' dan 'paham'. "Baik, maka dengan hormat, mohon Jeon Jungkook untuk maju dan perkenalkan dirimu" Kolonel Park segera mundu satu langkah dari mikrofon saat seorang pemuda berseragam resmi army maju. Jungkook-pemuda tersebut- membungkook sopan. "Silahkan" Kolonel Park kembali mempersilahkan Jungkook. "Kalian bisa memangilku Jungkook. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Jungkook membungkuk.

Di barisan depan terdapat Hoseok yang sedang berusaha berbicara dengan Yoongi. "Dingin sekali" bisiknya.

Kolonel Park berdehem dan segera membubarkan upacara penyambutan. "Ah. Letnan Kim Seokjin bisakah saya minta bantuan?" Kolonel Park bertanya saat Jin tak sengaja menatapnya. "Tentu, Sir" Jin mendekati Kolonel Park. "Bisakah kau mengantar Jungkook untuk mengelilingi tempat ini?" Pinta Kolonel. "Tidak masalah,

Sir. Ah Jungkook-ssi mari aku antar" Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jin. "Terima kasih, Letnan Kim" Kolonel Park tersenyum, _Jungkook benar benar berubah_ , _segeralah berhenti menyakiti dirimu dan keluargamu_ , batinnya.

Seperti halnya gedung gedung tempat pelatihan biasa, hanya saja terdepat pelatihan outdoor dan indoor. Jin dengan telaten menunjukan ruang ruang latih yang ada di sini. Jungkook hanya sesekali menganguk bosan. "Jungkook-ssi, disana sebelah kanan terdapat lapangan untuk pelajaran menembak jitu dan untuk para sniper ada disebelah kiri, disana sudah seperti hutan dan bukit agar terlihat seperti perang sungguhan-" Jungkook menganguk lagi "-Ah apa kau ingin melihatnya?" Jin menunjuk bagian kiri, Jungkook mengeleng. Disini seperti labirin, Jungkook dan Jin sedang berada di perempatan dengan sisi gudang penyimpanan senjata. Seperti yang Jin katakan kanan untuk penembak jitu outdoor dan kiri untuk sniper pelatihan outdoor tentunya. Namun mata Jungkook lebih tertarik dengan lorong depan yang terdapat pintu setengah terbuka, disana ia bisa lihat seperti taman belakang, kursi taman juga terlihat setengah dari pandangan matanya. Dan Jin menyadari arah pandang Jungkook. "Disana taman, Jungkook-ssi. Dan sudah tak terpakai karna menimbulkan korban." Jin berjalan kearah taman dengan Jungkook yang setia mengekor. Tangan Jin membuka pintu penghubung dengan pelan. Jungkook terdiam menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya. _Korban apa sebenarnya?_

"Disana" tunjuk Jin kearah pembatas tembok. "Tembok itu terlalu tua untuk menangkis tembakan yang meleset saat pelatihan penembak jitu, naasnya disini sedang ada murid yang bersantai" Jin menghampiri kursi yang sedari tadi diamati Jungkook dan duduk disana. "Disini salah satu murid harus meregang nyawa, pelurunya tertanam di kepalanya. Diposisi seperti ini, dan kau bisa lihat keadaannya, setelah kejadian itu tempat ini jadi sepi" jelas Jin. Jungkook dengan gerakan lambat menganalisa tempat tersebut. Di dinding tua itu terdapat lubang lubang yang ia kira sebagai peluru nyasar. Dan matanya kembali ke arah kursi. "Disini menjadi sepi karena mereka takut tertembak, Letnan Kim?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengikuti Jin duduk. "Kupikir begitu. Dan kau bisa memangilku hyung saat tak ada kegiatan Jungkook" Jin terkekeh. "Baiklah"

Setelahnya tak ada perbincangan lagi. Hingga Jin yang membuka suara "Apa kau sudah bertemu mentormu?" Jungkook mengeleng, "Belum, paman-maksudku Kolonel Park bilang ia sedang sibuk dengan metode pembelajaranku" Jin menganguk paham. "Ayo kuantar ke kamarmu. Kau sekamar dengan Taehyungkan?" "Taehyung? siapa?" Jungkook menatap Jin bingung "Taehyung, calon mentor dan roomatemu" "Baiklah, ayo hyung" Jungkook dan Jin melangkah meninggalkan taman.

Malam ini Taehyung dengan panik mencari roomatenya, apel malam akan segera dimulai dan Jungkook tak ada di kamarnya. Taehyung dengan tergesa menuju kamar Jin yang ia dengar tadi Jungkook bersama, mungkin saja saat ini mereka sedang berdua.

"Hyung!" Taehyung mengedor pintu kamar Jin dengan keras. "Ada apa ribut ribut?" Jin membuka pintu dengan malas, terlihat ia sedang bersiap siap dengan sragamnya. "Jungkook dimana?" tanya Taehyung panik. "Dikamarmu, tadi aku sudah mengantarkan dia hingga masuk" jelas Jin. "Tak ada. Aku sudah mencarinya hingga di kolong dan dia tak ada hyung, apel malam akan segera mulai, aku bisa dihukum" Taehyung menggeram frustasi. "Maksudmu dia hilang? mana mungkin." Jin ikut ikutan panik. "Ya! Kimtae jangan hanya berdiri disini cari disekitar!" Jin menegur Taehyung yang hanya berdiri kebingungan, "Apa kau bilang? sekitar? aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana rupanya hyung!" Taehyung menjawab emosi.

Hari pertama sudah membuatku gila.

TBC

Note: Maaf jika ada salah nama tempat/ pangkat saya cuma menulis apa yang ada di otak saya ehehe dan kalo bener bener gak tau saya hanya tanya uncle google. Disini juga saya belum menentukan siapa top dan bottom. Jujur saya VKook shipper tapi liat Kookie akhir akhir ini bikin asdfghjkl. Otot, cara dia mandang, tingginya juga bah bikin gak tahan, well meskipun otaknya tetep sama, gak bisa matematika /digebukin. Sejujurnya lagi ini mau dibikin sekolah penerbangan tapi entah kenapa jadi army squint emotikon Oke sekian ocehan saya.

Last, bisa tinggalkan jejak kalian? c:


End file.
